All The BlueEyed Birdies
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: UsagiMamoru fic Seiya's in here too! So what do you do if you work in a Japanese restaurant? Fall in love of course!


h2 center All The Blue-Eyed Birdies /h2 /center 

h4 b Chapter 1: This is how we meet again? /h4 /b 

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich…and on a yahct instead of writing about it on Fanfiction. )

"I'm back…" Usagi sighed pitifully from the front seat of her car.

She shook her head while saying, "…I never thought I would come back…"

"Hey! Are you the new girl! Get yer' butt in here! We need yer' help!" a busty blonde haired girl shouted from the entrance.

"I'm coming!"

'GOD, WHY me! They think I'm the new girl? I worked here for about two years? Isn't that good for anything?' she thought bitterly while swinging a small dainty leg outside of her car.

She sat facing another car, one leg in, and the other outside of the car. 'So how badly do I need money right now? Considering the fact that Mom and Dad blow it all on my sisters' Pharmacy school, I would say…BADLY.'

The other foot touched the ground.

'Good.'

'That's progress.' She thought.

She shut the car door and walked inside of the building. A shorter girl with sandy brown hair and blonde highlights was waiting at the hostess stand.

She smiled, "You must be…Usagi? Jeff was telling me about you, I've heard only good things!" she winked, "I'm Savannah, it's nice to meet you."

Usagi laughed and replied, "Well, Jeff does have the tendency to exaggerate."

"But uh, the others are in the kitchen, if you wanted to see them."

"Who exactly is working here now?"

"..hmmm…Jeff, Mamoru, Ginny, Seiya, Steve, Lindsey, myself , and of course, you. "

"Mamoru is back!"

Savannah nodded her head as Usagi ran back into the kitchen all smiles. Last year she had worked with Mamoru, it will be fun to see what he looks like now…

" I …nice… /I " she uttered quietly as she saw him cutting mixed vegetables with his chef knife.

" b Mamoru! /b Hey, ya big dork!"

He turned to look at her, then turned back to his cutting board, sighing in mock sarcasm he said, " I b YOU /I /b work here again?"

She could tell he was happy to see him because his eyes always smiled no matter what the rest of his face did.

"Yep!" She jumped in front of him, her soft blonde buns dangled recklessly as if defiant to her previous movement.

He caught a small whiff of her perfume…"You seem different this year. It's like you have more confidence…"

"I guess so…I dunno whatcha mean!"

She watched him silently for a few moments, his dark, jet black hair, tall, muscular frame, chiseled face, glowing eyes, and perfect white smile…

"You look different!" she blurted out loudly.

Usagi felt her face turn crimson with embarrassment. Mamoru just smiled and laughed at her comment.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" she said in false anger, making a pouty face.

b BAM! /b A guy with long black hair had just bumped into her…with teriyaki sauce all down the front of her kimono…

"Woah, I am so sorry! What's your name, doll? Lemme help ya clean it off, okay?"

"Oh, it's alright…and my name is Usagi. What's your name?"

"Seiya," he smiled and winked at her. "…nice to meet cha."

"It's nice to meet you too!"

"Hey, here are some towels." Mamoru said poking her.

She turned around and gratefully took them.

Seiya looked at Mamoru and pretended to hump Usagi while she was turned around.

A look of death hung around the room, Mamoru's eyes dared him to try.

Seiya told Mamoru with his eyes, "Oh…I will." He raised his eyebrows until they were both cocked, with a little sly grin on his face.

"There are some more kimono in the back." Mamoru said, while still eyeing down Seiya.

"Oh, sweet! I'll be back!"

"…me too!" Seiya called under his breath as he began to exit…

Mamoru swiftly stopped him, "Now listen…leave Usagi alone. I know how you are, banging every thing that has a hole in it, but she's different."

"Awww, come on! What…are you saving her to bang'er yourself? That's not fair…and Mischa wouldn't like that at all…" he said with an arched brow.

"Look, I'm just watching out for her, okay. Don't lay a hand on her…" his fists shook at what he was saying.

"Oh! This one's pretty! Wait, I like this one, too…." Usagi muttered as she contemplated between a purple kimono with geisha or a black kimono with crane on it.

"I like the black one, I'll just take them both…Jeff doesn't really care."

She exited the dark scary room, at first briskly, then hearing a noise, took off with a jolt.

"Ow." She looked up to see that in her escape she had run into no other than Mamoru, giving him a little of the teriyaki sauce stain.

"You know, it would help you see people if the light was on…" he flipped the switch.

Once again her face burst into flames, "OH yea, I..well…yea…"

He helped her up and they stood close together for a split second.

She felt her heart banging, as if it was trying to get out. She looked up at him, her lips parted…

He studied her carefully, wondering if she understood how powerful her innocent seduction was…

Before she left him standing there, she said in a low murmer, "…see…I told you that you looked different."

center b Be The Girl/Aslyn /b 

You look at me

Curious what I'm made of

Sugar or steam And what kind of man I love

What I believe What I know and what I crave

All my pet peeves

Where I sit and when I stand

Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around

And be that girl that you forget about

Cause all I want is just to be a song

That you can feel longer than just right now

So come on baby let me be the girl

That you can count on to rock your world

And then you'll see there's so much than hers

And then you'll see that you and me belong

Do you know my vice

And how to get under my skin

Just what I like

And where I want you to begin

Do you know my middle name

And where I'm sensitive the most

That each night I pray

And do you think I fit that mold

Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around

And be that girl that you forget about

Cause all I want is just to be a song

That you can feel longer than just right now

So come on baby let me be the girl

That you can count on to rock your world

And then you'll see there's so much than hers

And then you'll see that you and me belong

You and me belong

You and me belong

Cause I'm not here to be around

And be that girl that you forget about

Cause all I want is just to be a song

That you can feel longer than just right now

So come on baby, let me be the girl

That you can count on to rock your world

And then you'll see there's so much than hers

And then you'll see that you and me belong

You and me belong

You and me belong

/center 

Author's Note: Here we go! The kickoff chapter…usually the first chapters to stories aren't spectactular, but just stick with me in this story.


End file.
